AKASHI & TAKAO CHANGE !
by Hawk Eye Falcon
Summary: Selesai kemenangan Vorpal Swords atas Jabberwock, Akashi meminta maaf pada Takao karena telah memakai tekniknya. Tiba-tiba dia disenggol oleh om-om cleaning service dan terjatuh menubruk Takao. Apa yang terjadi setelahnya ? RnR-Jangan lupa review !
1. Chapter 1

**Hawk Eye Falcon presents**

 **AKASHI & TAKAO CHANGE !**

 **Genre : Humor, Supranatural (?), Mystery (?), Friendship**

 **Rate : K or K+**

 **Fanfic ini terinpirasi dari OA LINE KnB yang adminnya nanya, kalau seandainya Akashi dan Takao bertukar akan jadi apa ?**

 **Juga sekalian mau nistain orang, mumpung baru selesai ujian /ketawa bahagia/**

 **Enjoy the Story~**

* * *

Beberapa saat yang lalu, tempat ini benar-benar ribut. Penuh dengan teriakan, sorak-sorai, seruan-seruan disana-sini. Kata-kata mendukung, kata-kata pujian, semuanya, bercampur aduk. Membuat atmosfer yang amat bahagia.

Atas kemenangan Vorpal Swords terhadap Jabberwock.

Sekarang, tempat ini kembali sepi. Para penonton dan pendukung sudah tak ada, kembali pulang. Yang tersisa hanyalah om-om berseragam petugas _cleaning service_ yang sedang mengepel lapangan, serta para anggota Vorpal Swords, pemain cadangan Takao, Hyuga, dan Wakamatsu, serta dua orang gadis—Momoi dan Riko. Tak lupa para pemain Seirin yang ikut serta.

"Hoi, Takao—"

"Takao-san, boleh ikut aku sebentar ?"

Takao menatap bergantian pada Midorima dan Akashi. Bingung. Lho, kenapa mereka serempak memanggil Takao ? Ada urusan apa mereka dengan Takao ? Ah, kalau Midorima sih pasti kalian bisa menebaknya. Kalau Akashi ?

Demi menghormati lawan bicara—yang bukan tiap hari dia bisa bertemu dengannya—akhirnya Takao pun menyahuti Akashi. Mengikuti pemuda berambut merah itu. Midorima makan hati karena panggilannya tak disahuti. Duh, sabar ya mz.

"Takao-san, aku minta maaf karena sudah memakai teknikmu tanpa izin,"kata Akashi to the point.

"Eh ? Teknikku ?"Takao berusaha nggak pasang muka bego di depan Akashi. "Oh, yang tadi—"

"—karena itu aku mohon maaf, mungkin kau kecewa padaku."

"Haha, tak apa, taka pa,"Takao melambaikan tangan. "Yang penting menang, bukan ? Tapi kau hebat sekali, bisa meniru gerakanku. Seperti Kise-kun saja."

"Aku melihat Midorima berpose(?) seperti itu jadi aku reflex saja."

"Hahaha,"Takao berusaha nggak canggung. Akashi saja nggak canggung hello, untuk apa dia canggung ?

"Karena itu—"

BRAK !

Om-om _cleaning service_ tadi, karena asyik berjalan mundur (sedang mengepel), nggak sadar ada Akashi dan Takao. Lalu dia nabrak Akashi sampai Akashi jatuh, nubruk Takao. Jadilah keduanya jatuh berbaring di lapangan. Suara jatuhnya cukup keras. Membuat anggota lain rusuh. Ingin membantu.

"Maafkan saya ! Maafkan saya !"om-om tadi minta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, mirip Sakurai. Akashi segera bangkit dengan gaya elegannya.

"Tidak apa-apa om, harusnya om hati-hati,"kata Akashi dengan suaranya yang lembut. Karena nggak dimarahi, om tadi langsung ngacir pergi.

Kemudian, saat berbalik, terlihatlah para anggota menatapnya bingung. Dan, saat Takao bangkit, barulah keduanya menjerit.

"KENAPA DENGAN TUBUHKU !"

* * *

Jadi, secara ajaib mereka bertukar tubuh setelah terjatuh tadi. Takao di tubuh Akashi dan Akashi di tubuh Takao. Takao nangis kejer muterin lapangan, minta tubuhnya dibalikin. Yang terlihat, Akashi-lah yang sedang nangis kejer muterin lapangan.

Sungguh penistaan yang hakiki.

Akashi duduk kalem, dalam hati berjanji akan menyiksa Takao yang sudah menistakan dirinya sehina itu. Takao teriak-teriak, membuat suaranya yang biasanya lembut jadi cempreng. Riko dan Momoi sudah pingsan melihat penistaan itu. Anggota lain sedang mengecek apakah jantung mereka masih berdetak atau tidak, melihat Akashi masih guling-guling di lapangan atau Takao yang menadak kalem dan mempesona.

Karena geram, Midorima mengambil bola basket dalam keranjang—yang belum dirapikan oleh om-om tadi—dan melemparkan sekuat tenaga ke kepala Takao. Membuat Takao langsung tepar di tengah lapangan.

"Midorima ! Itu tubuhku !"seru Akashi kesal. Menatap tajam Midorima. Midorima mendadak ciut nyalinya setelah melihat tatapan mata super tajam dari iris silver Akashi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi-ssu ?"tanya Kise histeris. Melihat Akashi yang tepar di tengah lapangan saat ini membuat pikirannya teraduk-aduk.

"Kalian bisa membuatku mati muda, tahu !"omel Kagami yang sedetik lalu bersyukur karena jantungnya masih berdetak.

"Tenanglah, semuanya !"suara unyu Kuroko menggema. "Tolong semuanya tenang ! Kita harus memastikan dulu apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu melihat semua ini membuat kita tak percaya atau nyaris mati, tapi tolong tenang dulu. Murasakibara-kun, bisa tolong aku ? Tolong bawa Takao-kun kesini."

Sungguh ajaib pula, Murasakibara menuruti Kuroko. Lalu menyeret Takao ke mereka. Akashi menatap tajam Murasakibara, memasukkan namanya ke daftar orang yang akan terkena siksaannya.

"Akashi-kun, kini kau di tubuh Takao-kun ?"

"Ya,"jawab Akashi pendek.

"Takao-kun, kini kau di tubuh Akashi-kun ?"

"Hmm…"

"Saat kalian terjatuh tadi, apa yang terjadi pada kalian ?"

"Yang terjadi ? Tentu saja sakit, namanya juga terjatuh !"Takao menampilkan wajah begonya. Membuat Momoi yang baru siuman langsung jatuh pingsan lagi (dikiranya Akashi yang masang muka bego begitu. Kan out of character sekali).

Midorima nyaris nabok Takao kalau aja tatapan Akashi tidak mengarah padanya.

"Biar kuperjelas,"Akashi angkat suara. Berusaha menyamankan diri dengan tubuh barunya. Berdeham sedikit, agar suaranya jadi lebih ngebass, padahal tak ada efek apapun. Secara, suara Kamiyan kan beda sama suara Tattsun. Jadi dia berusaha membuat suara Tattsun jadi suara Kamiyan, padahal udah jelas nggak bisa.

"Saat kami terjatuh, selain sakit, aku sempat merasa pusing, lalu tubuhku seperti diangkat. Tapi kukira itu adalah halusinasiku saja,"

Midorima nyaris nangis terharu melihat Takao mendadak pintar (padahal Akashi).

"Itu saja ?"

"Iya."

"Apakah kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi hingga kalian bertukar tubuh ?"

Akashi menggeleng. tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Kalau Akashi yang pinternya gak ketulungan pasrah, Takao yang butiran debu bisa apa ?

"Kuharap, kami bisa segera kembali. Karena, beberapa hari lagi aku harus kembali ke Kyoto dan ada pertemuan bisnis dengan perusahaan—"

Takao terperangah.

"—menyelesaikan laporan keuangan selama sebulan ini—"

Akashi terlihat santai, seolah itu bukan hal biasa baginya. Takao sudah hampir pingsan.

"—menyambut tamu ayahku, _gala dinner_ dengan salah satu perusahaan—"

"Akashi-san—"

"—juga menyelesaikan tugas OSIS Rakuzan yang menumpuk."

Mampus. Mampus. Takao bergumam mampus. Kalau sampai hari itu mereka belum kembali juga, alamat Takao harus menggantikan Akashi mengerjakan itu semua.

Riko yang sudah siuman duluan mencoba ikut nimbrung. Sedikit risih dengan aura _gloomy_ yang di keluarkan Takao. Lihatlah, Takao sedang duduk, memeluk lutut, bibirnya dimajukan, pipinya digembungkan, ada air mata di sudut matanya. Kawaii, pikir Riko. Ah, ternyata ada untungnya juga. Dia bisa melihat sisi imut seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Emm…bisa tidak jika Akashi-kun saja yang pulang ke Kyoto, dan Takao-kun tetap disini ? Aku khawatir tugas itu semua akan hancur jika Takao-kun yang mengerjakan,"kata Riko, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari Takao.

"Itulah masalahnya, Riko-san,"Nada bicara Akashi melembut. Menatap iris cokelat Riko intens."Aku tentu saja tidak bisa pulang ke Kyoto dengan tubuh Takao-san. Ayahku akan bingung, dan resiko paling besar adalah aku tidak diakui di keluarga Akashi lagi. Takutnya, kami terjebak disini selamanya."

"AKU TIDAK MAU ITU TERJADIII !"Takao berteriak seriosa. Air mata sempurna lolos dari matanya.

Kagami, Aomine, dan Kise kejang-kejang mendengar teriakan Takao memakai suara Akashi.

"Takao-san, duduk dan diam !"perintah Akashi. Takao sesenggukan, menangis memeluk lutut.

"Jadi, solusi terbaik untuk sementara adalah aku tetap disini, dan Takao-san pulang ke Kyoto."

Kali ini, Midorima ikutan kejang mendengar solusi itu.

"Sementara aku disini, aku akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa kembali. Tentu dengan bantuan kalian semua. Jadi, Takao-san, bagaimana ?"

"Tidak bisakah aku ikut tinggal disini ?"tanya Takao penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa. Ayahku akan murka jika aku tidak di Kyoto dua hari lagi, dan konsenkuensinya, aku tidak boleh ke sini lagi,"

Midorima sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya.

Takao sudah pasrah. Mengusap pipinya.

"Ingat, jika ada kesulitan selama disana, hubungi aku."

Takao mengangguk lemah.

Selamat datang, dunia yang asing.

* * *

"Shin-chan, maafkan aku !"seru Takao lirih. Menatap iris emerald Midorima. Sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya. Berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang bergetar.

Sebenarnya, selain mereka berdua yang menderita karena saling bertukar tubuh dan bertukar kehidupan, Midorima juga menderita. Menderita karena tidak terbiasa dengan suara Akashi yang memanggilnya 'Shin-chan'. Menderita karena tidak terbiasa dengan aura Akashi yang _seperti ini_. Menderita karena tidak terbiasa dengan sikap Akashi yang berubah 1800.

"Jadi siapa yang akan membantuku mencari lucky item, nodayo ? Siapa yang akan menarik rickshaw ? Akashi ? Malah aku yang disuruh menarik rickshaw, nanodayo !"kata Midorima jengkel. Walaupun dia tahu, ini bukanlah salah Takao. Sebenarnya dia juga nggak sampai hati ngebentak Takao, tuh lihat, dia 'kan barusan nangis, sekarang hampir nangis lagi.

Tiba-tiba Takao malah bersujud. Membuat Midorima kaget setengah mampus. Baru kali ini dilihatnya Akashi sudi merendahkan dirinya, sampai bersujud pula. Kalau Akashi tahu Takao sedang berbuat seperti ini…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NANODAYO ?!"teriak Midorima. Sungguh, hari ini dia banyak sekali mengalami tekanan jantung. Entah jantungnya masih bisa berfungsi normal atau tidak mulai sekarang sejak mendapati perubahan drastis macam ini. Kalau dia akan mati muda karena gagal jantung, dia ikhlas.

"Aku bersyukur, Shin-chan !"seru Takao. "Akhirnya aku bisa duduk di gerobaknya, bukan di sadel sepedanya !"kata Takao membuat Midorima makin tak karuan hatinya. Lihatlah, Takao sedang bersorak, memuji-muji dirinya yang akhirnya bisa merasakan duduk di gerobak. Bukan di sadel sepeda yang membuat bokongnya kapalan.

Haah, Midorima menghela napas. Sebenarnya sedikit sedih. Tadi itu akal-akalannya saja biar Takao tetap disini.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menjadi orang kaya, hahahaha,"Takao berpose meletakkan dagu di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Menyeringai lebar. Midorima ingin sekali menabok Takao sekarang, tadi sedih, sekarang senang. Gaje.

"Sudahlah,"kata Midorima, meraih tasnya. Memasukkan remote tv, mengeluarkan handphonenya. Berbalik, memunggungi Takao, meninggalkan Takao.

"Shin-chan, tunggu !"Takao berlari menuju si pangeran lumut. "Kau marah ?"

"Untuk apa aku marah ?"tanya Midorima dingin. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan. Pikirannya melayang, akan jadi apa hidup tanpa Takao, ya ?

"Aku akan ke Kyoto, Shin-chan ! Kau dengar itu ?"

"Lalu ? Aku harus kesana juga ?"

Takao bingung sekali, kenapa Shin-chan jadi dingin ? Salahnya apa ?

"Kau mau pulang, tidak ? Kalau mau, cepatlah."

Takao tersentak. Segera diambilnya tasnya dan berlari menyusul Midorima.

"Midorima, Takao, mau kemana kalian ?"suara itu membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Dilihatnya Akashi menatap mereka tajam, tangannya bersedekap.

"Takao, kau pulang ke Kyoto, bukan ?"suara Akashi terdengar berbahaya. "Ikutlah bersama Murasakibara, pulang ke apartemen. Kemaskan segala peralatanku. Dan ikut pulang ke Kyoto naik helikopter pribadiku, besok, pukul sembilan di bandara Nakita."

"Ta-Tapi Akashi-san, aku harus membawa beberapa barangku, 'kan—"

"—Barang apalagi ? Semua keperluanmu tersedia di mansionku, Takao-san. Cepat masuk, supir pribadiku dan Murasakibara sudah menunggumu. Berikan tasmu padaku. Midorima, tunjukkan padaku dimana rumah Takao-san."

Midorima dan Takao terdiam lama. Menghela napas, saling bertatapan, Takao memamerkan senyumnya, Midorima membalasnya dengan tatapan sedih, akhirnya Takao memberikan tasnya pada Akashi.

"Nama adikku Takao Kazuna. Hanya sekedar memberitahu, agar kau tak kesulitan, Akashi-san."

Kemudian Takao berjalan gontai masuk lagi ke tempat tadi.

Midorima menelan ludah. Meskipun berjalan bersama Takao, tapi auranya berbeda. Aura berbahaya yang dia kenal dulu. Kenapa hidup jadi serumit ini. Entah kenapa hatinya ikut sakit.

"Dimana rumah Takao ?"tanya Akashi. Midorima berjengit, dan menyuruhnya mengikutinya.

"Kazu nii-chaaaan !"seru adik perempuan Takao—Kazuna—saat melihat mereka berdua sampai di depan gerbang rumah Takao. Kazuna berlari, melompat memeluk Akashi. Akashi mendadak kikuk, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Membalas pelukan erat _adiknya._

"Gimana ? Gimana ? Gimana ?"Kazuna melonjak-lonjak dalam gendongannya, menatap mata sang kakak intens.

"Uhm, Kazuna, biarkan Takao masuk dulu. Dia kelelahan setelah bermain tadi,"kata Midorima mencoba membantu. Kazuna menurut, turun dari gendongan Akashi, menarik-narik tangannya.

"Shin-nii-chan jangan lupa istirahat juga ! Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Kazu nii-chan !"balasnya senang, sebelah tangan menarik tangan Akashi, sebelah tangan melambai pada Midorima, lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sunyi setelah itu.

Midorima merasakan napasnya tercekat.

* * *

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan. Kenapa dengan wajah anda, terlihat begitu sedih,"supir pribadi Akashi membukakan pintu untuk Takao. Takao kikuk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sementara Murasakibara di belakang, sibuk mengunyah keripik, tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak apa, Takeda-san,"jawab Takao lembut, untung saja dia cepat membaca _nametag_ yang tersemat di baju supir itu. "Hanya sedikit sedih dengan kepergian temanku…besok."

"Aka-chin butuh istirahat, Takeda. Dia kelelahan~"

"Oh, benar, maafkan saya ! Silakan masuk, Tuan !"

Takao dengan canggung masuk, duduk di jok empuk mobil, yang berlapiskan kain sutra. Wow, pikir Takao. Bahkan jok mobil saja dilapisi kain sutra ? Seberapa kaya keluarga Akashi ? Seumur-umur hidupnya, Takao nyaris nggak pernah pakai sutra, paling pas dia pakai hakama, itupun hanya di upacara adat keluarganya.

"Tuan, besok saya akan menjemput anda pukul setengah sembilan. Tuan Besar sudah mengkonfirmasi, Tuan Besar bilang akan pulang dua hari lagi."

" _Siapa itu Tuan Besar ?"_ ringis Takao. Berjanji akan menanyakannya pada Akashi nanti.

Sepanjang perjalanan, lampu-lampu jalanan Tokyo redup. Beberapa rumah dan gedung sudah menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sekarang menginjak pukul sebelas malam. Dengan semua kejadian hari ini, Takao merasa amat lelah, lelah fisik dan mental. Ingin tidur. Bahkan Murasakibara sudah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Kepalanya bahkan jatuh ke bahunya.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, Takao sebetulnya ingin sekali langsung rebahan, dan ngorok. Tapi dia inget, masih banyak hal yang harus disiapkannya untuk _kepulangannya_ besok. Aaah, kira-kira pukul berapa lagi dia harus tidur ?

Begitu masuk, dirinya dikejutkan dengan beragam perabot super mewah di ruangan itu. Sofa merah yang terlihat lembut dan empuk sekali, tatanan gelas dan piring kaca yang tampak mahal, televise berukuran super, mirip bioskop mini, serta _home theatre._ Tunggu sampai dia masuk ke kamarnya nanti.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan Seijuuro,"seorang mbak _maid_ cantik melangkah anggun, menyambut Takao. "Saya sudah mempersiapkan segala keperluan anda untuk besok, Tuan. Koper-koper anda sudah saya siapkan, saya letakkan di kamar anda. Saya sudah merapikan tempat tidur anda, juga sudah mempersiapkan peralatan mandi anda. Saya sudah membuatkan sup tofu kesukaan anda, juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian anda. Ada lagi yang perlu saya siapkan, Tuan ?"

Ah, ternyata segala sesuatunya sudah disiapkan. Enak ya, jadi orang kaya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, ya,"Takao tersenyum. Membuat _maid_ tadi sedikit tersipu.

"Kalau begitu, saya pulang dulu, Tuan. Sampai jumpa lagi di kunjungan anda yang berikutnya. Jangan lupa kunci apartemen anda sebelum anda pulang."

"Jangan. Seorang wanita tak boleh pulang sendirian malam-malam begini. Menginap saja dulu,"kata Takao.

"Ta-Tapi, saya sudah terbiasa—"

"—aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa. Menginap saja dulu,"

 _Maid_ tadi terpesona pada kebaikan hati Takao, mengangguk, tersenyum.

Takao berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Lihatlah, benar 'kan dugaannya, kamarnya juga super mewah. Ukuran kamarnya dua kali lebih besar dari kamarnya. Ranjang besar yang terlihat empuk sekali. Menggodanya untuk segera merebahkan diri disitu. Wangi tercium. Menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan diri ke ranjang itu dengan wajah bodoh. Mencoba menelusuri seisi ruangan, kira-kira ada hal apa lagi yang mampu membuatnya melongo.

Ah, tadi mbak _maid_ bilang kalo peralatan mandinya sudah disiapkan. Mencari-cari dimanakah gerangan kamar mandi. Ketemu. Wow, pintunya saja penuh ukiran, dibuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi. Kamar mandinya ? Jangan dibandingkan. Engsel pintunya nyaris copot akibat sering berebut mandi sama adiknya, dan sering dibanting-banting. Takao jadi segan mau megang pintunya aja.

Begitu masuk, Takao melongo. Lebar banget. Luas kamar mandinya seluas kamarnya. Di sudut, ada bathtub mewah dengan air hangat, menebarkan aroma harum dari _aromatherapy_ yang dipasang. Sabunnya sabun mewah, coy. Buat masuk ke bathtubnya saja ada tangganya. Nggak Cuma bathtub, ada shower, wastafel, serta rak yang dipenuhi produk mandi mahal.

Ingin sekali segera menceburkan diri ke bathtub itu. Merilekskan tubuh setelah kejadian aneh ini.

Oh ya.

Apakah Takao harus memakai sikat gigi Akashi juga ?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Hahaha, rasanya enak bener nistain orang/hush

Selamat udah selesai UTS yey

Bentar lagi jadi kakak kelas/hoy

Bagi para readertachi yang mau berasal dari Batam, berniat masuk ke SMAN 1, sampai jumpa di sana, ya ! Aku jadi kakak kelas kalian lho~ Cari saja !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : First Day

Hari pertama setelah kejadian kemarin.

Midorima menghela napas. Bergumam. Mondar-mandir. Ditangannya ada sang handphone, yang setia memperdengarkan apa bunyi ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini. Mbak narrator bilang hari ini Cancer urutan ke-enam dengan lucky item _gachapon_ isi boneka dinosaurus. Ini sudah pukul delapan dan dia belum juga pergi mencari. Bagaimana bisa pergi kalau si Tuan Muda Akashi masih di rumah Takao ? Ehm, ya, apa dia belum bangun ?

Jawabannya singkat. Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima-lah yang harus _menjemput_ Takao. Biasanya mana sudi dia. Takao-lah yang akan datang menjemputnya sambil terengah-engah membawa rickshaw. Sekarang ? Ah, jadi gini rasanya nunggu ? Midorima kena karma. Dia _terpaksa_ menjemput Akashi agar semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Hmm.

"Maaf. Lama menunggu ?"tanya Akashi saat keluar dari rumahnya. Midorima mendengus kasar. Melotot. Ini sudah pukul setengah sembilan ! Astaga, Midorima nyaris ngamuk. Sudah hampir sejam dia nunggu Akashi keluar rumah ! Kenapa Akashi jadi _ngaret_ gini ? Apa gara-gara tubuhnya ketukar jadi sifatnya juga ikutan keluar ?

"Aku sudah hampir sejam—"

"—maafkan aku. Kazuna-chan sangat semangat tadi malam, berisik bertanya apa yang terjadi selama pertandingan dan memaksaku menceritakan bagaimana cara kita menghajar Jabberwock. Jadi, aku tidur larut malam tadi."

"Dan kau kesiangan, nodayo ?"tanya Midorima mencibir. Memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celana. Untung hari ini libur. Kalau tidak, dia bakal kena setrap.

"Midorima, aku juga butuh istirahat. Jam tidurku selama ini adalah sekitar 8 jam. Jadi kau bisa hitung bukan, jam berapa aku tidur dan bangun ? Bahkan, aku yakin Takao-san juga tidur larut malam tadi,"

Midorima menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Berhenti. Memasuki sebuah toko. Tidak ada. Keluar dengan wajah kusut. Biasanya dia akan semangat dalam mencari lucky itemnya. Tapi kenapa hari ini moodnya buruk sekali. Apa karena hari ini nggak ada yang iseng ngejailin dia ? Apa karena hari ini dia belum melihat senyum lebar Takao ? Ah, meski hari ini Takao berjalan disampingnya, tapi mana mau Akashi tersenyum idiot kayak Takao biasanya. Midorima merasa ada yang _hilang._

Kemudian keduanya berjalan bersisian. Dan kalau kalian bertanya kemana rickshaw ? Jawabannya, dua-duanya sama-sama tak mau membawa rickshaw. Benda itu masih terparkir cantik di garasi rumah keluarga Takao. Akhirnya mereka berjalan kaki. Memasuki satu toko ke toko lain, mencari _gachapon_ imut yang isinya boneka dinosaurus. Tetap tak ada. Yang selalu mereka temukan adalah _gachapon_ berisi boneka hewan lainnya. Mana ada yang jualan _gachapon_ berisi boneka hewan yang sudah punah berabad-abad yang lalu. Oha-Asa memang ada-ada saja. Tapi daripada dia kena sial, dia rela mencarinya dengan bantuan Takao(Akashi.)

Teringat soal Takao, apa kabar ya dia sekarang ? Sedang apa dia ? Masih ngiler di kasur super empuk milik Akashi ? Makan dengan gaya rakus, bukan elegan ? Mandi lama-lama (berenang) di bathtub super mewah milik Akashi ? Atau malah sibuk berinternet ria karena tersedia WiFi berkecepatan tinggi, tanpa halangan, tanpa loading ? Atau malah bereksis ria di internet, menebar wajahnya (wajah Akashi) dengan disertai _caption_ nyeleneh ? Midorima jadi kasihan sama mbak _maid_ dan om _butler_ yang mendadak harus melihat Tuan Mudanya jadi out of character. Ah, tunggu sampai Tuan Besar Akashi Masaomi datang dan menyaksikan keabsurdan yang dibuat Takao. Entah dia akan terkena serangan jantung atau malah murka berat.

"Midorima, ini melelahkan. Dari tadi kita hanya berjalan dan berjalan. Aku lelah ! Lucky itemmu itu adalah sesuatu yang tak akan bisa ditemukan !"ujar Akashi. Menatap tajam Midorima. Menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Lantas duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Membuat Midorima diam mematung, apa-apaan orang ini ? Mereka baru berjalan sebentar, dan Akashi seenaknya minta istirahat.

Biasanya Takao tidak akan meminta istirahat, tulus membantunya mencari lucky item, walaupun itu lucky item yang paling susah dicari sekalipun. Dia tak akan merengek mengeluh minta istirahat, sampai Midorima sendiri yang menyuruh istirahat. Tak peduli lelah, hujan, panas, terik, badai, bahkan salju sekalipun, dia setia menemaninya sambil mengayuh rickshaw. Saat sedang beristirahat pun dia akan tetap membantu mencarikan lewat internet, merelakan kuotanya atau bertanya pada orang-orang.

Sekarang ? Pemandangan Takao yang sedang duduk angkuh di depannya, kaki disilangkan, memperhatikan sekeliling. Tak peduli. Baru Midorima sadar, tanpa bantuan Takao, lucky itemnya akan semakin _susah_ dicari. Oh ya, kenapa dari tadi dia membandingkan Akashi dengan Takao terus ?

Ah, bukankah Takao akan ke Kyoto hari ini ? Kenapa pula dia jadi sedih ?

"Akashi, ayo kita pergi, nodayo. Aku akan terkena sial jika belum menemukannya juga,"Midorima mencoba membujuk Akashi.

"Sabar sedikit, Midorima. Kau kira aku tak kelelahan ?"balas Akashi.

"Kalau bersama Takao, kami bisa menemukannya dalam sekejap, tahu ! Sekarang, ayo ! Kalau kau tak mau juga, taka pa, aku pergi duluan,"Midorima berbalik dengan hati jengkel. Membiarkan Akashi yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Sekarang dia mengakui kalau dia merindukan Takao. Hh, menghela napas kasar. Berdecak kesal.

Sementara itu, Akashi menyeringai. Menatap punggung Midorima.

"Bersama Takao, eh ?"

.

Sementara itu, Takao….

Takao yakin kemarin dia lagi mimpi yang indah banget. Tiba-tiba Shin-chan jadi bersikap bak _gentleman_ padanya. Membuatnya serasa terbang ke awang-awang. Shin-chan kadar kegantengannya jadi berkali-kali lipat. Dia sampai ber _fanboying_ ria. Aduh, rasanya nggak mau bangun dari mimpi. Lihat, Shin-chan senyum ganteng. Melayaninya dengan ganteng. Uwu, Shin-chan, aku padamuuuu—

BRUAK !

Takao sontak terbangun saat tubuhnya mendarat tidak elit di lantai kamar. Membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi tentang Shin-chan. Mendengus kesal. Kemudian mengerjap. Lho, kok kamarnya jadi mewah gini ? Kok bajunya jadi lembut banget ? Tumben ibunya nggak teriak-teriak ngebangunin dia ?

Menoleh kesamping. Pantulan dirinya di cermin _full body_ membuatnya nyaris menjerit tapi kemudian berdehem ganteng. Oh iya, sekarang dia lagi di tubuh Akashi. Jadi inget kejadian kemarin. Hmm. Menoleh ke jam, pukul delapan pagi.

Lho, kesambet apa dia bangun sepagi itu ? Pasti Akashi disana bangun lebih pagi daripada dia dan sukses bikin keluarganya melongo, kenapa anak sulung mereka mendadak rajin. Takao mendadak jadi kangen keluarga.

Tersenyum ganteng sekali lagi. Menyisir rambut merahnya dengan jari. Setelah penampilannya oke, diapun keluar dari kamar. Dilihatnya mbak _maid_ yang kemarin sedang asyik memasak, menyiapkan sarapan. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Murasakibara ?

"Ohayou, Tuan Muda Seijuuro,"mbak _maid_ tadi menyapa dengan ramah. Kemudian tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Takao bingung. Apakah dia jadi mendadak _hot_ setelah pindah ke tubuh Akashi ?

"Anoo…dimana Murasakibara ?"

"S-saya tidak tahu, Tuan Muda Seijuuro. Mungkin masih di kamarnya,"mbak _maid_ tadi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. "Tuan Muda Seijuuro mau saya panggilkan ?"

"Hmm. Boleh,"jawab Takao sambil tersenyum manis. MANIS BANGET. Mbak _maid_ pun sontak menutup hidungnya dan buru-buru ke kamar Murasakibara.

"Ada apa dengan dia,"tanya Takao bingung. Perutnya mendadak lapar melihat suguhan sarapan hari ini. Pancake yang disiram sirup _maple._ Hmm, mungkin dia masih bisa merasakan kesederhanaan dengan menu sarapannya. Tak lupa secangkir teh hangat yang baunya mengundang selera. Ngomong-ngomong, kali ini nggak ada yang mewah, kecuali harga cangkirnya, ya, mungkin.

"Hoaamm…."suara Murasakibara mengejutkan Takao. Kemudian si titan ungu mengambil tempat duduk di depannya. Matanya masih sayu.

"Ohayou, Murasakibara,"sapa Takao ramah. Berusaha untuk menjadi Akashi yang sesungguhnya.

"Hmm. Ohayou, Takao—"

"—sst !"seru Takao. Melotot kea rah Murasakibara. Memberi isyarat "jangan-panggil-aku-Takao-masih-ada-mbak- _maid_ -disini !"

Murasakibara mengangguk sekilas, agak takut melihat pelototan Akashi—eh, Takao.

"Aka-chin, tumben bajumu kau buka seperti itu,"komentar Murasakibara malas. Takao segera melihat. Oh, ternyata dia membuka dua kancing bajunya, jadi v-neck. Pantas mbak _maid_ tadi mukanya memerah. Hmm, Takao, kau itu memang suka sekali menggoda orang.

"Maafkan aku. Kemarin aku kepanasan, jadinya, yah…"

Mana bisa kepanasan ! Apartemen mewah Akashi tanpa pendingin ruangan itu namanya bohong !

"Kok bisa kepanasan ? Setauku Aka-chin nggak pernah matiin pendingin ruangannya, 'kan~"

Iya, sih. Takao ngaku kemarin dia kedinginan banget, makanya dia matiin pendinginnya. Karena dimatiin, dia kepanasan lagi, dan mager buat nyalain, jadinya dia buka bajunya kaya gitu.

"Hmm. Sudahlah. Mari kita sarapan—"

"Tuan Muda Seijuuro, Takeda-san sudah menunggu,"

"Katakan padanya, tunggu sebentar lagi. Pancake ini belum kusentuh sama sekali. Sayang kalau dibuang begitu saja,"Takao lagi-lagi kedip ganteng dan senyum ganteng. Mbak _maid_ langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

Kemudian keduanya rakus makan pancake.

.

Karena kepepet waktu, Takao dan Murasakibara nggak mandi. NGGAK MANDI. Kalau bagi Akashi (Takao), nggak mandi nggak papa, masih ganteng mewangi. Setelah semua persiapan selesai (bahkan Takao masih pakai piyama tidurnya !), setelah koper-koper diangkatin sama _butler_ dan tinggal duduk manis di mobil, mereka pun berangkat ke bandara Narita. Begitu sampai, Takao melongo, ternyata Akashi beneran punya helikopter pribadi, yang setia mengantarnya kemana saja ! Takao mau nangis, selama ini dia Cuma pakai rickshaw, dia yang bawa, harus ngangkut orang lagi.

TRIING !

Ponsel Takao berbunyi. Oh ya, lupa bilang, mereka juga _terpaksa_ saling bertukar ponsel. Takao Cuma berdoa dalam hati semoga Akashi nggak cek historinya.

 _ **From : Takao Kazunari  
To : Akashi Seijuuro**_

 _Jangan lupa bilang ke Sawa-san, pilot helikopterku, agar ke Akita dulu, mengantar Murasakibara. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sawa-san, tapi sekedar mengingatkan saja._

Takao ngangguk. Setelah berusaha duduk anteng di heli, meyakinkan diri dia nggak bakal kena mabuk udara, masang muka tegang banget saat heli mulai berangkat, lepas landas.

Setelah yakin heli sudah berada di ketinggian yang seharusnya, dia berusaha menarik napas lega, namun—

"— _Tuan Muda Seijuuro, anda baik-baik saja ?"_

Suara si pilot melalui pengeras suara mengejutkan Takao. Berdehem ganteng, kemudian menjawab,

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Sawa-san. Oh ya, jangan lupa, kita ke Akita dulu, ya. Mengantar Murasakibara,"

" _Siap laksanakan, Tuan Muda Seijuuro. Kencangkan sabuk pengaman, perjalanan akan panjang. Selamat menikmati perjalanan anda, Tuan Muda Seijuuro dan Tuan Murasakibara."_

Kalau dilihat, Murasakibara jauh lebih tenang daripada dia sendiri. Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa. Jangan bandingkan dengannya. Naik pesawat saja Cuma sekali seumur hidup, ini naik heli pula.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Takao mendadak kangen Shin-chan. Sedang apa ya, dia ? Masih kesusahan nyari lucky item ? Emang hari ini lucky item Cancer apaan ? Buru-buru mengambil ponsel mewah merahnya (bukan ponselnya !) dan membuka situs Oha-Asa. Dan nyaris tersedak karena lucky itemnya _gachapon_ isi boneka dinosaurus. Mana ada yang jual di Tokyo. Duh, Shin-chan pasti kalang kabut deh nyarinya, apalagi dibantuin Akashi. Pasti bakalan _ketemu._

Iseng, Takao mencoba mengirimi Midorima sebuah pesan singkat.

 _ **From : Akashi Seijuuro  
To : Midorima Shintarou**_

 _OHAYOU GOZAIMASU SHIN-CHAAAAAAANNNNNNN ! (uWu)_

 _Udah ketemu belom lucky itemnya ? Selamat mencari, ne~ kwkwkwkwk_

 _Aku kangen kamu, Shin-chan ~ :*_

 _Shin-chan kangen, nggak ?_

Setelah terkirim, Takao terkekeh membayangkan apa reaksi Shin-chan menerima pesan darinya. Duh, makin kangen, nih.

Tapi, sudah lama menunggu, Shin-chan belum membalas pesannya.

Selamat menunggu, Takao.

.

Midorima mengkal setengah mampus karena setelah berjuang sendirian mencari lucky item, tetep nggak ketemu. Lah, Akashi mana ? Jawabannya dia malah nyelonong ke rumah kawan-kawannya (baca : Kisedai) satu-satu. Ngagetin Kise yang lagi pemotretan. Membuat Aomine yang lagi baca Mai-chan kena serangan jantung. Tapi datang bak _gentleman_ ketika bertandang ke rumah Kuroko, yang lagi berduaan sama Kagami. Dasar Akashi PHO. Dan Midorima yang nggak mau tau lagi tentangnya, memutuskan pulang saja, menyerah mencari. Sudah sekitar tiga jam dia mencari. Midorima mau nangis jantan. Dan benar, tanpa lucky item, harinya ketiban sial. Sebut saja terpeleset kulit pisang, ketumpahan _latte_ entah punya siapa, dikejar-kejar orang gila (emangnya di Jepang ada orang gila ?), hampir dikencingi seekor anjing, serta dicakar seekor kucing. Maka setelah sampai dirumahnya, dia mengurung diri. Tuhan, andai ada Takao sekarang, semua ini takkan terjadi !

Meraba saku, ah, syukurlah handphonenya masih ada. Membuka handphone dan ada notif pesan masuk….dari Akashi (Takao). Sekitar pukul sembilan Takao mengiriminya pesan, dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul dua belas siang. Midorima jadi merasa bersalah sudah mengabaikannya.

 _ **From : Akashi Seijuuro  
To : Midorima Shintarou**_

 _OHAYOU GOZAIMASU SHIN-CHAAAAAAANNNNNNN ! (uWu)_

 _Udah ketemu belom lucky itemnya ? Selamat mencari, ne~ kwkwkwkwk_

 _Aku kangen kamu, Shin-chan ~ :*_

 _Shin-chan kangen, nggak ?_

" _NGGAK !"_ jerit Midorima dalam hati. Sialan, Takao mengolok-oloknya, mentang-mentang hidupnya sudah berubah 180 derajat. Dengan penuh kekesalan dia mengetik balasan.

 _ **From : Midorima Shintarou  
To : Akashi Seijuuro**_

 _Nggak usah tanya kau, Bakao. Aku sedikitpun tidak kangen padamu, nanodayo !_

Tak lama setelah terkirim, Midorima dikejutkan oleh panggilan masuk dari Takao.

" _Moshi-moshi. Uwuwuwu, Shin-chan ngambek ? Maaf, Shin-chan, kelihatannya moodmu lagi buruk, ya ?"_

"Hmph,"dengus Midorima kasar. Tapi hatinya lega.

" _Biar kutebak. Lucky itemmu belum ketemu, ya ? Jadi, kau kena sial dan moodmu buruk ?"_

"Nggak usah tanya kalau kau sudah tau jawabannya, Bakao nodayo."

" _Ahaha, gomennasai, Shin-chan. Mau kubelikan lucky itemmu itu ?"_

"Nggak usah."

" _Ahahaha, jangan tsundere begitu Shin-chan. Aku nggak mau Shin-chanku kena sial lagi. Tunggu sebentar ya, akan kubelikan dan segera kukirimkan ke tempatmu !"_

"Tunggu Takao—"

"— _Kirishima-san, tolong carikan sebuah gachapon isi boneka dinosaurus ! Cari sampai ketemu, lalu langsung kirimkan ke Tokyo dengan paket kilat !"_

" _Baik, Tuan Muda Seijuuro."_

Midorima terharu. Bahkan meski Takao nggak _disini,_ dia masih ada _disini,_ dan tetap tulus membantunya.

Ketika paket lucky itemnya sudah sampai (Cuma berselang setengah jam !), Midorima nangis terharu, karena isinya _gachapon_ isi boneka paus.

Kirishima tadi nggak tau, ya, bedanya dinosaurus sama paus ?

TO BE CONTINUED

Now Playing : Ed Sheeran – Photograph

Aduh, makin ancur, humornya juga mulai ilang /nangis di emperan/

Ini dia chap 2 nya ! Mohon maaf nggak bias sekalian sama chapter 3, soalnya saya sibuk bikin fic buat midotaka day ! da nada sesuatu hal yang membuat saya nggak bisa ngepublish chap 2 ini dari kemarin, pokoknya itu sesuatu yang fatal banget.

Feel MidoTakanya kerasa nggak ? /nggak/nangis jantan

Semoga bisa memeriahkan MidoTaka Day deh….


End file.
